File talk:Frog Form Anime.gif
I want to avoid stepping on anyones toes so I made this talk page instead of simply replacing the image. I believe the current image should be replaced with this one. It's important to focus on how well Tsu's Quirk works in the water. The current gif simply shows her jumping and using her tongue. This one has her using her Quirk in combat, then using her tongue to save Midoriya and quickly swim away. I believe this is the best representation of her power and it can bse used to display an epic scene in other pages as well. THE DES 19:32, August 11, 2017 (UTC) What's the frame delay for that gif? KingCannon (talk) 19:44, August 11, 2017 (UTC) 4 (20/100ths of a second) I think. I'm not sure what that reffers to. Whenever take out frames, ezgif automatically has it set to 4. THE DES 19:50, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Frame delay refers to the time a frame stays until the next one takes its place. The lower the delay, the faster the animation, although it loses a bit of smoothness. Ezgif tells me the delay is 2. I do think this gif has the opposite problem of your earlier ones. It's a bit too fast. I'd like to experiment with it a bit, so if you could wait a few minutes, I'd be grateful. I'll reply to you soon. KingCannon (talk) 20:00, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Did you take out frames to speed up the gif? When I try to slow it down, its file size increases a lot. KingCannon (talk) 20:03, August 11, 2017 (UTC) The only frames I removed were Asui talking. I skipped some so that she would spit out her tongue without speaking. Otherwise I only sped it up using the tool on ezgif. THE DES 20:13, August 11, 2017 (UTC) I could always remake it at a slower pace if that's easier for you. THE DES 20:15, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Personally, I'm not fond of taking out frames, even if those frames show talking or something like that (I'm a quality over file size guy, so I try to keep it short in my case). And if I'm not mistaken, she only opens her mouth to say "Midoriya". I do like this gif and agree it showcases her ability better. Let's try something like this. Try to make two separate gifs, one with Asui talking and the other not. I'll judge if one's better than the other. Also, make it slightly slower, like one more frame delay.KingCannon (talk) 20:27, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Here's one without any frames removed and the original one slowed down a bit. THE DES 20:52, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Like I thought, there's nothing wrong with the one with frames removed (the one below). The size (8MB) is fine, and the loop is not that long (we have many gifs that go longer). The speed is smooth enough as well. I give you permission to use that one in the page. KingCannon (talk) 02:31, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Okay. If you don't mind can you delete the top one. Thank you. THE DES 03:17, August 12, 2017 (UTC)